Cadet Corps
Stats Name Cadet Corps 訓練兵団 Kunren Heidan '' Commandant Rico Brzenska Keith Sadies† Occupation Train young cadets for the military Notable former members * 104th South Division top 10: *# Mikasa Ackerman *# Reiner Braun *# Bertholdt Hoover† *# Annie Leonhardt *# Eren Yeager *# Jean Kirstien *# Marco Bodt† *# Connie Springer *# Sasha Braus *# Historia Reiss * Others, 104th South Division: ** Armin Arlert ** Ymir† * Other 104th divisions top 10: ** Marlo Freudnburg† ** Hitch Dreyse * 105th South Division top 10 # Apple Bloom Williams Yeager # Applejack† # Rainbow Dash† # Smolder # Twilight Sparkle # Rarity† # Scootaloo† # Gallus # Pinkie Pie # Fluttershy * Other 105th South Division * Ocellus * Sweetie Belle Arlert * Other 105th top division 10 * Rumble * Almanzo Williams Affiliation * Survey Corps * Garrison Regiment * Military Police Regiment Overview The '''Cadet Corps' (訓練兵団 Kunren Heidan?) is a regiment of the military dedicated to training and educating cadets to become members of the three main military regiments. Only the top ten graduates can apply to the Military Police Regiment, giving them the privilege of living in the Inner District. The other graduates can choose between joining the Survey Corps or the Garrison. The 104th Cadet Corps is the only graduating class introduced in the series and the southern division contains nearly all the central characters. It was active during the years 847 through 850 when the remaining recruits graduated. Members Current Southern Division Commandat Former Southern Division Commandat 104th Southern Division Top 10 Others (Deceased)]] Commandant Sadies's individual cadet evaluations for 104th Southern Division * Reiner Braun — “Stalwart in both mind and body, and well-respected by his comrades.” * Armin Arlert — “Although lacking in physical strength, his aptitude in the classroom is extraordinary.” * Annie Leonhardt — “Her slice attacks are absolutely flawless, but her reclusive tendencies make her a poor fit for coordinated efforts.” * Bertholdt Hoover — “He possesses remarkable potential, but lacks aggressiveness.” * Jean Kirstein — “Top-class omni-directional mobility. But his volatile personality tends to cause friction with others.” * Connie Springer — “He excels at executing quick turns, but is also a bit dim-witted.” * Sasha Braus — “She has unconventionally good intuition, but also demonstrates poor teamwork as a result.” * Mikasa Ackerman — “Completely proficient in every area. It's apt to say she's an unmatched, unprecedented genius.” * Eren Yeager — “He has no real specialties, but he's improved his grades with his unparalleled effort. And he possesses twice the sense of purpose than anyone else.” Commandant Sadies's individual cadet evaluations for 105th Southern Division * Applejack — "Always honest in her opinions, but her sturboness can cloud her judgement" * Sweetie Belle — "A spunky little filly, While she lacks phisycal stregenth, she makes up for it with determanition" * Smolder — "Quick witted and fast on the ODM, though she excels without it * Rainbow Dash — "Shows great skills when it comes to using her blades, However her ego makes her foget the importance of teamwork * Rarity — "While more skilled outside the battle field, she has shown great improvement in her use of the ODM * Gallus — "His sarcastic attidute makes him somewhat unplesent, but he has a great sense of right and wrong * Pinkie Pie — "Easily exicadable when it comes to meeting new ponies, but is always willing to fight for what she belives in * Apple Bloom — "Dispite her young age, she has shown be incrible in both the classroom, and on the field, I'd go as far to say that she'll graduate at the top of the class * Twilight Sparkle — "A known leader, though she lacks confidance in her skills. Trivia * A notable member who did not make the top 10 of the 104th Southern Division is Ymir. Her abilities easily surpass those of the graduate ranked in 10th position, Christa Lenz, but during the final weeks of training, Ymir began slacking off to ensure Christa's spot in the top ten and allow her access to join the Military Police.2 * Four of the top five graduates of the 104th Southern Division are known to possess the power of the Titans. The only exception is Mikasa Ackermann, the number one. * Of all top ten graduates in the 104th Southern Division, only Annie Leonhart applied to the Military Police, Marco Bodt died before choosing a branch (though he constantly spoke of joining the MPs), the other 8 joined the Scout Regiment, and no one chose the Garrison. * It is stated that the main cast belongs to the Southern branch. There are four divisions of the 104th operating within Wall Rose, one for each major district. Prior to the loss of Wall Maria, there were a total of eight divisions operated by the military.3 * It is notable that Eren Jaeger graduated into the Scout Regiment several days before any of the other cadets chose their divisions due to special circumstances. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Non Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Pegasai Category:Earth Ponies Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:104th Cadet Corps Category:Military Category:Survey Corps Category:Military Police Category:Garrison